legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
FR: P3/Transcript
Part 3. ONE WEEK LATER... (James is seen in the hallways of his high school, walking to his next class.) James: (Thinking) I wonder... How did I do that? (Flashback to when James fended off the Fire Nation Soldiers with his wind power.) James: (Thinking) Have I.. always had that? (He is suddenly tripped. His body hits the locker. A jock approaches him.) ???: Heh! Have a nice trip, boy?! James: Not now, Orlando! Please. Orlando: Tsk. You keep on forgetting that this is done every. single. day. Why don't you find this fun? James: Hey, it's not fun when you always trip me or clothesline me! Even worse when you do that where the cameras can't see! Orlando: But that's what all the fun is about! ???: Do you always have to do that? (A girl is seen and approaches the two. She has a neutral look on her face and has her arms crossed.) Orlando: Jessica. I didn't know you loved sticking up for geeks like this guy. Isn't that... hmm.. kinda against your.. meh.. creed or something? Jessica: Tsk. You don't know anything. Do you, meathead? Orlando: I thought you were the popular one around here. Jessica: Who says I wasn't? Orlando: Well, popular people these days don't give a crap about geeks. Jessica: You better get lost, Orlando, before I take that earing from your ear. Or better yet, before I reveal to everyone how lame your pick up lines are. Very embarassing. (Orlando gets a worried look and then runs off. Jessica picks James up from the ground.) Jessica: They really need to put more cameras in this area. Are you okay? James: Meh. That wasn't the worst he can do. Jessica: Ain't that the truth. Its a good thing I arrived when I did. James: Yeah. Thanks Jessica. Jessica: No prob. We better get to class. (A few hours later, school is dismissed for the day. James leaves the school and begins to walk home. Jessica approaches him.) Jessica: Hey. James: Hey. Jessica: Your mom doing okay? I heard she got hurt pretty badly. James: Yeah. She's fine. She had more than a cut on her hand. She twisted her ankle and had her shoulder dislocated. But, she leaves the hospital tomorrow. Jessica: Sounds good. Hope she gets better. James: Yeah. Have a good weekend. Jessica: You too. (Jessica and James go in different directions as they both head home. James continues walking. Suddenly a voice is heard.) ???: James. Come with me. James: Wha? Who? Who said that? Who are you? ???: I got to have your help. Please come with me. (A ball of green light is seen infront of James. James look at it in surprise. It starts to move. Confused, he deicdes to follow it. It starts getting foggy and suddenly James is in a forest.) James: Wha... A forest? There isn't even a forest near Alderney City. (James continues to walk around, trying to figure out where he is. Suddenly...) ???: WHO GOES THERE?!!! (James is frightened.) James: Who the hell was that?!! ???: I'LL BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! WHO ARE YOU?!! YOU ARE TRESPASSING!!!! James: I just ended up here from a fog in my city! ???: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!! I MUST NOW DO MY DUTY AND EXTERMINATE INTRUDER!! (James braces for the worst. However, streams of confetti are blasted instead of some type of lethal method. Laughter is heard.) ???: (Laughing hard) Your face!! You should have seen the look on it!! James: Great. Another jock. ???: Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't mean it like that. (The being shows himself as a male dressed as a typical magician.) Man: It was just a joke. Now, I am sorry about that if you didn't find that funny. James: I don't know. I get picked on and threatened by this damn jock at my school just for fun. Man: Whoa. I'm actually really sorry about that now. I never knew that. James: Anyway, were you the one that told me come here? Man: Me? No. Do I sound like a beautiful woman to you? James: No. No you don't. ???: David, why did you hurt his feelings? (A green ball of light appears. It's the same one.) David: I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. (The green ball of light then becomes a beautiful girl who is seen in an outfit made from nature itself, has bright yellow eyes and green hair.) James: Who are you? Did you bring me here? ???: I did. You were chosen by fate itself to be a protector of our Multi-Universe. James: Me? You must be mistaken. ???: I've made no mistakes. You were chosen. Your sky power symbolizes it. Now, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Lexi, Guardian of the Forest. You, James, are the Guardian of the Skies. James: Sky power? Lexi: Yes. Sky power. It is the power you used against the forces of the Fire Nation one week ago. James: That's what that was? Where you the one that gave me that? Lexi: It wasn't me. I was only able to sense you and your power once it was awakened. Your power was inside you the entire time. It just needed the right moment to awaken. But I will teach you to use this new gift. But first, some friends of mine would like to welcome you to our family. (The Power Rangers Beast Morphers arrive.) James: Power Rangers?! Lexi: The Rangers have told me about how much a big help you were to them. They couldn't thank you enough. And neither can I. Rangers, reveal your identities to James if you will. (The Rangers demorph.) Devon: It's good to see you again, James. Name's Devon. Red Ranger. Ravi: I'm Ravi. I'm the Blue Ranger. Zoey: I'm Zoey, the Yellow Ranger. Nate: My name is Nate. I'm the Gold Ranger. Steel: And I'm Steel. I am the Silver Ranger. The greatest of them all. (Everyone giggles.) Steel: What? James: I don't believe it. You knew who I was because I'm one of you? Devon: That's right James. You got a great power that'll help us save the world. James: This... Oh man this can't be real. I'm just a normal guy who delivers pizza and reads manga. I can't be this "chosen one" you guys speak of. Lexi: Weather you believe it or not James, it still remains that you can help stop the evils that are to come. James: The Fire Nation? Devon: That's one of them. Lexi: Yes. It is. But they weren't very destructive to begin with. The Fire Nation was living with the other three nations of the Avatar universe in peace in harmony. However, Fire Lord Sozin wanted to expand his nation's success by uniting the world under the Fire Nation's rule, effectively forming an ambition of an empire. He even went as far as leaving his old friend, Avatar Roku, to die. It is said the Avatar, the master of all four classic bending elements, can stop the Fire Nation. But since they found their way to other universes, we bring it upon ourselves to stop them. James: So... What do we do? Devon: The Fire Nation is lead by Ozai, the current Fire Lord. He's powerful and he has the support of an entire nation's military force standing with him, and then some. Ravi: Ozai has support throughout the Multi-Universe through terror cells. Namely Al-Qatala, who he personally favors. Lexi: In other word, James, you cannot do this alone. Even through you'll have all of us standing behind you, you'll need more companions to tag along on your new journey. That is why I also called upon three others. (Three other people arrive: Jessica, Natsuki, and Laverne.) James: Jessica! Natsuki! Laverne? Laverne: Hey, James. How did I.. get here? James: Believe me, bro. I'd tell ya if I knew. Natsuki: Man you won't believe how freaked when I was brought here! Jessica: Heh, I was excited I was told I had a chance to be ah hero! Jame: Heh. You would Jessica. Lexi: So James. Do you seem more open to the idea now? Jame: … Hmph. If you guys really think we can help save the universe.... Then I'm ready! Jessica: Me to! Leverne: THis is honestly pretty crazy. Natsuki: It sure is! Leverne: But... I'm ready to! Natsuki: Yeah. Same here! Lexi: I am happy you all said. Now. James. As I said, you possess the powero f the Wind. And now for your friends. Jessica, your drive and strength has allowed your Earth Power to awaken. (Jessica glows in aura as she slams her fists together and smirks. Lexi: Laverne, smart and clever. Always looking to solve seemingly insurmountable problems. This has allowed the awakening of your Thunder Power. (Leverne's aura glows as thunder and lighting form around him and the takes a battle pose) Lexi: Natsuki, tough and cautious. Your Light Power has awaken. (Natsuki holds out her arms as a light shines down on her and her aura. Soon all 4 of the Chosen Ones glow together) Lexi: Your power has fully awakened. I am honored to fully welcome you to our family. Go now and protect our Multi-Universe. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Reboot Series Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Category:Transcripts